Pequeños Fragmentos En Izquierda
by BlueSkyMoon
Summary: Drabbles OkiKagu... Y sólo un HijiMitsu y KonTae. La tematica podra variar, pero en sí romance [Reto con Srta. MCD]
1. Cita desastroza

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba parada en el parque de nuevo, realmente no sabía que estaba haciendo, y ese idiota no se apresuraba. Me preguntaba si este vestido no era demasiado, desde que esas _dos cosas esponjosas_ habían crecido todo se volvió más incómodo.

Trataba de meterlas aún más en el vestido. Antes pensaba que sería un sueño tenerlas, que tonta fui… Lo único que atraía eran pervertidos e incomodidad, sobre todo cuando corría. Ya habían pasado diez minutos, no iba a seguirlo esperando toda la vida.

Me di la vuelta furiosa, estaba hambrienta, lo que incrementaba aún más mi mal humor. Cuando comencé a caminar pude escuchar algo romperse.

-Mierda—Escuche, era definitivamente él

Volteé a verlo y trataba de no reírse, mientras yo podía sentir un frío recorriendo mis piernas. Su vista iba del cielo a… ¿Mi trasero? Mientras una sonrisa no se despegaba de sus labios.

Bajé la mirada y pude ver que mi vestido: estaba roto, y el zapato de él había sido el responsable. Ese día yo regresé con su sacó atado a mi cintura cubriéndome todo aquello que había sido descubierto y él, con la nariz sangrando y tal vez un hueso roto.

La peor cita de la historia…

.

 _ **Nota de autor: Holi, espero les gusten estas historias, están hechas con love y diez minutos un poco más xD**_

 _ **Si quieren saber de la otra parte es: Pequeños Fragmentos en Derecha de la besha, besha Srta. MCD… Están hermosos (Jujujuju la quiedo)**_

 _ **Espero los disfruten y sean de su agrado :3**_

 _ **Y pues el reto consiste en que ella me da cinco canciones y yo las interpreto, y las otras cinco son mias :v**_

 _ **Pd: Me decidí a decir los nombres con los que fueron escritos, por que realmente no estoy copiando la letra de las canciones, si no como las interpreto, como según leí, así que cada persona puede interpretar como sea la música (Canción: Belinda-De niña a mujer)**_


	2. Miradas explosivas

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

.

.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos. Después de esa incesante lluvia y pelea, estaban exhaustos, pero por alguna extraña razón no podían despegarse la mirada. No sabían en que instante ese "bastardo sádico" y esa "tonta china" se vieron de una manera diferente.

Y no sabían desde que momento era difícil estar sin el otro… Y era tan confuso y hermoso, que ninguno podía dejar de pensar en el otro como si fuese tan necesario como respirar. En sólo ese segundo se dieron cuenta de eso…

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Canción por la que me deje llevar xD (Rio Roma-Tan sólo un minuto)**


	3. Tu nombre y tu recuerdo los gritare

_**Pareja: Hijikata x Mitsuba**_

.

.

Ahora estaba ese intenso delirio que no me dejaba respirar ni pensar claramente.

 _Diablos…_

Como me dolía el pecho, me ardía tanto que quería soltar todo de un gritó. Pensaba olvidarte, pero rayos que me es difícil. Quiero probar de nuevo esas picantes, pero dulces golosinas que siempre probabas… Pero le tengo miedo a la llovizna que nubla mi mirada tan desesperadamente.

Aun recordaba tu sonrisa, tan resplandeciente que mi alma era iluminada de una manera tan melancólica que no podía evitar suspirar. Te necesitaba. Entonces grité desesperadamente tu nombre, tan fuerte que la garganta me dolía, pero mi pecho comenzaba a sentirse más aliviado. Mitsuba, si supieras cuanto falta le haces a estos idiotas…

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Cancioncilla corta venas que me dio Srta. MCd :v pero me gustó por que soy masoquista (Kudai-Dejame gritar)**


	4. Te odioquiero

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

.

.

De nuevo ese tonto me jalaba los cabellos. Era tan desesperante despertarme con él.

 _¿Qué mierda hace? ¿Lo puedo golpear?_

-Despierta china—Insistía tratando de hacerme cosquillas

¿Tanto le gustaba molestarme? Pero aun así lo ignoraba. Me cubrí con las sabanas para que dejara de intentar levantarme, a él le tocaba cocinar y no a mí. Era su maldito problema.

Mala idea eso de meterme debajo de las sabanas, él también lo hizo y pude ver su insufrible rostro enfrente de mí.

-¿Realmente creíste que pensaba que estabas dormida?—Desvié la mirada y me volteé dándole la espalda

Su aliento me rosaba la columna y sentí un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo. Cierto, no tenía nada arriba, y me abrazó.

-¿Por qué rayos me enamoré de un idiota tan molesto?—Murmuré hundida en la almohada

-Lo mismo digo—Me besó la cabeza

Aun me sigo preguntando lo mismo, todos los días…

.

.

 **Nota de autor: (Paty Cantú-Goma de mascar) Me recuerda al OkiKagu xD**


	5. Sueño en ella

_**Pareja: Kondo x Otae**_

.

.

Ella era como un sueño para mí, de hecho ya me sabía todos sus horarios. Escondido, siempre escondido era que podía contemplarla. Era hermosa, toda ella. Cuando sonreía podía sentir unas molestas mariposas resonando en mí. La amaba y era consciente de eso.

Desde que era niño anhelaba muchas cosas. Cuando la conocí, ella se convirtió en uno de esos anhelos, por que ciertamente cuando la veía era como volver a ser un mocoso que reía al contemplar sus sueños.

Quería alcanzarla, y que ella suspirara de la misma manera que yo lo hacía por ella. Entonces su mano se alzó hacía a mí y me sonrió:

-Vamos Goril… Digo Kondo-san—Abrió sus hermosos ojos y me vio con dulzura—No quiero recorrer esta aventura sola

Esto definitivamente era un sueño. Un sueño turbio que me hacía muy feliz.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Esto fue lo que se me vino al escuchar esa canción xD (Canción: Yume o daite kakaite)**


	6. Una salida de ti y esta tonta enfermedad

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

.

.

Sal de mi cabeza de una vez por todas. Hazlo, que siento que voy a vomitar. Realmente estoy perdida. Seguí corriendo, no paraba de hacerlo. Necesitaba despejar mi mente, quería tenerlo fuera de ella.

Choqué con él y me observó durante unos segundos hasta que lo empuje y continué corriendo. Ese idiota de verdad me estaba volviendo loca. Le había hablado de eso a la Jefa, pero simplemente me sonrió y sus labios soltaron unas palabras que jamás voy a aceptar: Amor.

No, no, no, debe ser otra cosa, de eso estoy segura. Pero diablos, lo vi y un estúpido suspiro salió de mí, si de seguro estaba enferma… De eso no hay duda.

Ahí estaba de nuevo y me jaló del brazo. Sus ojos me veían confundido. ¿Por qué estaba avergonzada? No, no definitivamente no es eso. Antes de que toda esta ridiculez continuara lo golpeé y volví a correr.

 _No te quiero… No, definitivamente no te quiero… ¿Pero por qué estaba abrazándolo?_

De verdad estaba perdida… Necesitó encontrar una salida a todo esto antes de que me vuelva loca.

.

.

 **Nota de autor:** **Si Kagura se llega a enamorar sería toda una tsundere xD (Canción: Una salida-Carla Morrison)**

 **Pd: Espero subir uno diario xD**


	7. Absolutamente todo

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

.

.

Tenerla entre mis brazos y contemplar su anatomía era algo que me encantaba. Embriagarme en su olor y terminar como un borracho que no puede controlar su obsesión. Acariciar su tibia piel con mis labios se podía declarar de mis cosas favoritas. Tener entre mis dedos su endulzante cabello rojo.

Besarla y morder su irresistible labio inferior. Lo hacía con tanto disfrute que podían declararme un pecador, de hecho lo era, ya que pecaba en convertirla a ella en fetiche preferido.

 _¿Podía declararme loco?_

Por supuesto, al igual que un gran investigador en sus excitantes curvas. Me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos, y sólo la luna que se filtraba en aquella descubierta ventana era testigo de todo lo hacía con ella en medio de esa estrujante y lucida noche.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor: Holi :3 Quería avisar que Srta. MCD ya subió los drabbles *u* Para que los pasen a leer, es que el copyright no iba a ser muy gentil y lo borró :´v así que la convencí de que lo volviera a subir :3 Muajajaja, y también Grell Whoops entrara en el retito ^u^ Así que estén pendientes, y lean su fic (Es lemon 7uu7)**_

 _ **(Canción: Cinema Bizarre- My Obsession)**_


	8. Luces de noche

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

.

.

Estábamos en el auto y ella reía. No lo podía negar, se veía especialmente hermosa con el viento alborotando sus delgados cabellos y las luces de la ciudad adornando su piel. Me volteó a ver y me sacó la lengua cuando se dio cuenta que parecía un imbécil observándola tanto. En respuesta simplemente sonreí y mantuve mi vista de nuevo en el camino.

Entonces, en uno de sus arranques de locura de los que ya estaba acostumbrado, sacó aquellos sukunbus y los comió con una alegría y belleza que me impresionaba.

\- Te vez tan espantosa—Le dije mirándola de reojo—Pareces un cerdo, ¿Acaso tu amo, yo, no te alimenta bien?

Le arrebaté esa mal oliente comida y la lancé por los aires. Me dirigió una mirada de odio lista para golpearme, pero antes detuve el auto en seco y la besé. No me importaba todo el ruido que se escuchaba afuera. Sólo podía concentrarme en sus labios, pero de nuevo, en su incontenible locura—Y un poco de desprecio hacia mí—Me mordió la lengua. Realmente ella era de las personas más vengativas, sin embargo, para su desgracia, yo también lo era, así que continué hundiéndola en mi boca aún más… Y vaya que iba a cobrar mi venganza muy caro.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: No sé cómo rayos salió esto cuando escuchaba esa canción xD**

 **(Canción: Midnight city – M83)**


	9. Oscuridad

**_Pareja: Okita x Kagura_**

.

.

Te tomé de la mano, a pesar de que caminábamos en medio la oscuridad. La madrugada estaba especialmente hermosa, sin embargo, se había ido la luz y nuestros pasos eran demasiado torpes. Ruidos extraños se escuchaban en todo Kabuki-cho, pero decidimos ignorarlas por completo.

Me sorprendía que permitiera tomarla de las manos. Podía sentirla queriéndose hacer la distante, pero sólo trataba. A pesar de que acabáramos de pelear, no nos gustaba la oscuridad que nos rodeaba, por eso suponía que ella me cediera la oportunidad de acercamiento.

Pero que mas se podía decir, eramos sólo dos tontos que se sujetaban como si se conocieran pero a la vez fueran desconocidos. Aun me dolía el rostro por ese golpe que hace varios minutos me había propinado. Realmente no estábamos para esas tonterías cursis, la solté pero su mano volvió a sujetarse de la mía rápidamente.

-Sólo hago esto por que te molesta—Dijo eso irritada y sonreí

-Yo también—Apreté mas su cálida mano

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Tampoco esto se como rayos salió de esta canción xD (Enjambre - Madrugada)**

 **Pd: Penúltimo Drabble, y gracias por los comentarios :3 Jajaja no se que dia me llegó una notificacion de "I love okikagu" y venía censurada una palabra xDDD A ff no le gustan esas palabras, morí de risa cuando lo vi. No digo que el comentario sea malo, de hecho siempre me animan *u* Igual una vez escribieron: ¿Que pedo? y lo censuró asi: ¿Que p***? xDDD (Me imagino a ff como una señora reservada :v)**

 **Adios y saludos :3**


	10. Tormenta

_**Pareja: Okita x Kagura**_

.

.

La veía más y más, y ella era una idiota, yo era un idiota, ambos éramos unos idiotas. Al principio esa china era la tonta, pero conforme más me arrastraba en su tormenta comenzaba a creer que su estupidez era contagiosa.

Y un día cualquiera la invite a ese parque de diversiones. No tenía idea de que rayos estaba haciendo, de hecho estuve a punto de vomitar y, por lo que note, ella también. Pero era una entrada gratis y ella no pareció desaprovecharla. Y lo peor fue que se burló de mí. Entonces quise irme pero ella me detuvo.

De esa manera estuvimos como dos imbéciles paseando por ese parque de diversiones, hasta que me pidió subirme a esa montaña rusa. Fue una tortura para mí mientras ella se reía divertida. No es que fuera miedoso, sólo que era más sensible que otras personas.

Nos subimos a todo tipo de juegos, y la casa de terror fue buena idea y a la vez mala. Con su fuerza monstruosa logró derribar a más de uno de los que se encargaban de asustar. Cuando se dieron cuenta que éramos nosotros quienes destruían el lugar y noqueaban a sus momias y zombies mal hechos, corrimos.

Hasta que nos perdieron por completo de vista nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna para despistarlos aún más. Todo se veía hermoso desde arriba y ella parecía darse cuenta de eso.

-Oi sádico—Me palmeó la espalda como si fuéramos camaradas—No estuvo tan mal

-Pues yo me di cuenta que tu compañía es horrenda—Me llevé las manos detrás de la cabeza para recostarme en el asiento

Y a partir de ahí los insultos volvieron a llover. Definitivamente los dos éramos unos idiotas.

.

.

 **Nota de autor: Ultimo xD Espero les haya gustado y gracias por los comentarios y todo *w***

 **(Canción: She's Thuderstorms – Arctic Monkeys)**

 **Saludos y que estén bien :3**


End file.
